stalker
by Sastiel
Summary: For some odd reason Logan can't bring himself to believe he might have a stalker well he does, but by then it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: stalk·er **

**Warnings: pedophilia, hurt!Logie, scary creepy dude, warnings WILL change. **

**Summary: Logan's smart; he knows the definition and all the stats of a stalker but for some odd reason he can't bring himself to believe he might have one. **

**Authors Notes: So…New story! You're probably going to hate on me for not updating my other ones fast enough but—This one is worth it. I swear! So anyway! READ ON!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>stalk·er<strong>/ˈstôkər/**Noun **-A person who stealthily hunts or pursues an animal or another person. -A person who harasses or persecutes someone with unwanted and obsessive attention._

**. . .**

Logan wasn't one to take things too seriously, he really wasn't. Or, I mean sometimes he did but in his case that was perfectly reasonable; his friends were idiots. But being where he was in, Roque records, reading what the letter he had in his hands the only reaction he had was that of fear. He's never read a letter like this; usually they sort through the fan-mail first too. Logan can't even comprehend how it got into his hands in the first place; one second he's reading about how much some girl, Caitlyn, loves him the next he's reading_ this_. He looked around at the guys; he only saw happy faces, they weren't even paying attention to him.

He slowly got up from where he was sitting, carful not to disturb his friends in their reading, and walked towards the bathroom letter still clutching the _vile_ letter. At first he only wanted to splash some water on his face but apparently his weak stomach wanted something completely different.

Logan hurried himself to one of the two stalls got down onto his knees, and emptied his lunch into the porcelain bowl; coughing and spitting up chunks of his earlier ingested Subway sandwich. While Logan was busy alleviating his stomach of the pain and sickness that came along with the letter, his friends came in; seriously concerned.

One of his friends touched his shoulder; he immediately tensed and scooted away; not knowing who it was yet.

Finally looking up, and wiping forced tears from his eyes he saw his friends. "J-James? Guys?" He was confused; why did they follow him? He was sure he was quiet and pretty positive they couldn't read minds.

"Carlos saw you come in here." Kendall explained.

Logan, not sure what else to say only replied with an, "O-oh. Okay."

Carlos stepped forward from behind Kendall so he could get a good look at his friend, Logan looked terrible; he looked really tired, his eyes were wet and there was still puke in the toilet. "Are you?"

Logan looked up at his friend in confusion. "Am I what?"

The Latino rolled his eyes. "Are you okay?" All of his friend's attention was on him now; Logan couldn't lie. He hated doing that to his friends, so instead he shook his head and held up the tightly clutched piece of paper. Each boy hesitated unsure of what Logan was trying to say; suddenly Kendall yanked it from his small friends grasp.

"_Dear Logan_…" He read aloud.

"_I know you don't know me but…I feel like I know you. Please, I don't mean to sound creepy but you're the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. I wish I could have you all to my own. You're incredible at everything you attempt. You're smart, strong minded and extremely talented. Please don't think wrong of me but, I wish I could take your clothes off and-"_ Kendall suddenly stopped; looking at Logan with fearful eyes but continued to read on for himself.

"W-we should tell someone." He finally said; eyes still on the paper.

"What do you mean? What else does it say?" Carlos asked, reaching for the letter.

Kendall held it out of Carlos' reach and shoved him back. "Nothing!" The blonde immediately regretted the action when he saw the hurt spread across his shorter friend's features. "I mean—Carlos. It's bad, I don't think you should read it. Okay?"

Carlos nodded; a little hesitant. "Okay."

James didn't seem to have the same reaction when he snatched the crumpled letter from Kendall's hand and started reading. "…Logan… W-who? Gross." James let go of the letter; letting it fall to the tile below him. "James-!" Kendall yelled; reaching for the paper.

"This could be like…Evidence." James rolled his eyes then looked to Logan again, who was still settled on the bathroom floor. "You need a shower, not just any shower but like, a magic one; one that can make you pretty again-Not that you were before or anything."

Carlos and Kendall laughed while Logan just sat there staring, dumbfounded. "Okay. Get up. And flush that, it's freakin' disgusting!" Kendall ordered with a pull to Logan's hand.

"How about we go home, play some video games or…I guess maybe you can read or something-

"Wait. What about the letter?" Carlos, suddenly very interested, asked. James turned to him.

"What about it?"

Carlos looked shocked, like James had just told him that corn dogs never existed and this whole time he was eating foam. "What if this…Creep, comes—for Logan or something?"

A look of shear panic settled on the three boys faces as the idea plummeted into their wandering minds. Logan was the one to calm their panic. "Carlos, these things happen all the time to people in the public eye. Rarely do these people take action and actually go after their…target—Love interest…thing."

Kendall, mind still reeling at the idea Carlos planted wasn't sure. "And by rare you mean-?"

"Almost never Kendall. Seriously, I just…Over reacted. And I think there was something in my sandwich it tasted considerably gross."

Carlos looked at him strangely. "Was that before or after it was thrown up?" The Latino beamed at his witty joke.

Logan started at the boy for a moment deciding whether or not he wanted to hit him. "Oh. Ha-freakin'-ha Carlos. You're hilarious. "

"I know." A slap to the helmet from Logan, told Carlos it was time to end the conversation.

"You're mean Logan." He pouted.

"And you're stupid." Logan flashed his friend a grin before walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Short yes but, okay. Not bad right? Well…Not yet at least. This is not even—Like I can't even begin to explain how creepy this is going to be. It'll be awesome though I promise. Review plz! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again! To those of you who reviewed, I'd like to thank. I'd also like to thank everyone who favorited and reviewed, it seriously means so much! So lemme tell you a little something somethin about this chapter; it wasn't actually supposed to go like this, but it did and I'm pretty satisfied with it. All mistakes are mine and…No, I don't own BTR.**

* * *

><p>Logan looked over at his clock shining bright with three numbers that read 3:56; but Logan couldn't sleep. He was scared. Ever since he got that letter he had this weird feeling that someone was watching him, and although what he told Carlos rang true; it might not actually be true in his case after all.<p>

What made everything worse was the fact that he and Kendall were all alone in the apartment tonight. James and Carlos were on a camping trip for the weekend, while Ms. Knight drove to San Diego to take herself and Katie to a concert. They were only going to be alone for one night; it still made Logan very nervous.

He turned to face away from the wall in his room and saw Kendall; sleeping very soundly. Feeling a bit jealous Logan groaned; he sat up in his bed and stretched, he wanted to go get some cereal or something. Logan went to put his feet down when suddenly fear raced through his veins; he pulled his feet back to the bed and shuffled back until he hit the wall. This was getting ridiculous; Logan couldn't even go to the kitchen by himself? He laughed at the thought and got up from his bed but before his feet even hit the floor he caught a glimpse of something outside of his window. He shivered as the hairs on the nape of his neck stood.

There across the street was a man, standing there, looking directly at him. He instantly shrunk back in fear, frightened tears filling his eyes. He looked around the room for a moment; wanting to calm himself down. Logan was scared, more now than before, he really didn't want to be alone right now.

"K-K-Kendall?" He whispered from across the room; receiving no answer. "Kendall?" Logan hissed, this time a little louder; noting zero movement.

Logan glanced out the window quickly, observing that the man, while still looking through the window, made no apparent move towards their apartment building. He pulled his pillow from off of his bed before throwing it in Kendall's direction, missing his aimed target but counting the mission as a successful one when Kendall started waking up.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted, maybe a little louder than intended, but no one seemed to mind considering they were all asleep.

"Logan?" Kendall shifted in his bed and shifted towards his small friend. "What is it, you okay?"

Even though Logan was pretty sure Kendall couldn't see him taking into consideration the distance between them and the lack of light, he shook his head. "Kendall…T-there's someone watching me. H-he's…"

Kendall didn't even let Logan finish his sentence before he was shooting out of bed. "What! What do you mean?" Kendall flicked on the light. "No Kendall! Turn it off. Please!" Logan whispered, as if the man could hear him, in desperation.

"…Okay." Kendall obliged his friends request and shut off the light before sitting on Logan's bed next to him. "Now…Tell me what you mean."

Logan looked over at the window. "….There's someone outside… He's looking at our window." Again Kendall was shooting out of bed and raced towards the window, he peered out and gasped.

"W-what the fuck?" The blonde slowly backed away from the window and sat beside his friend again. They both sat there in silence for a few moments; breathing heavy and quick.

"I-it might be nothing." Logan said; unbelieving.

"Y-yeah prolly… I mean, you're the smart one you would know." He chuckled a bit, not actually believing the words coming out of his mouth. "He's probably just some dude who likes the Palm Woods architecture or something."

Logan laughed a little nervously. "Kendall, do you even know what architecture is?" Ignoring Logan, Kendall got up to alleviate his fears when he suddenly jumped back. "Oh shit!"

The small brunette jumped off of the bed to the spot Kendall previously vacated in front of the window. "What? what?" He looked down through the window. When Logan saw what he saw he sunk to the ground almost as quickly as Kendall had jumped back; throwing his head in his hands.

"He's…He's standing right outside of our window." The blonde stated; fear evident in his tone. "L-Logie…I think we n-need to call the police now."

"Yeah…yeah, let's do that." Kendall started walking towards the door to their room when Logan ran after him and swiftly reached for his hand. "D-don't leave me."

Kendall squeezed his friends hand reassuringly. "I won't. Let's go…"

As soon as they were out the door they wished they were back in; the door to their small apartment was wide open. Kendall instantly threw Logan behind him, and scanned the apartment. There was no one there. Well that's what Kendall was led to believe until he heard a scream from behind him as Logan's hand was yanked from his own. He spun around to see a man holding a fighting Logan in his arms.

"Kendall! Kendall!" Logan screamed desperately. Kendall was frozen, and scared shitless. Suddenly Logan was quiet; the man had hit him on the head, rendering him unconscious.

The man in front of him out his finger to his lips before suddenly striking out at Kendall knocking him in the head, but unlike Logan, who was now on the floor bleeding from his head, Kendall was still awake; he hadn't his Kendall as hard as he had wanted. The man suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Kendall.

"W-what do you want?" Kendall asked through frightened tears.

The man turned around momentarily, eyes landing on Logan. "I think you know." He said his voice raspy and inhuman.

Kendall looked at his unconscious friend then back at the gun that was now pointed directly at his chest. "You…You can't have him."

Instead of answering the man just smiled wickedly. The gun still pointed at Kendall, he went to pick up Logan. "You can call the police in five minutes. Any sooner and he dies. Okay, Kendall?" The blonde just nodded, too scared for Logan, to do anything else. And just like that, his friend and the man who had him were gone.

Kendall was shocked. He should be running after them, calling the police but instead he just sinks to the floor, feeling dizzy from either the head wound or the severity of the situation he isn't sure.

Suddenly Kendall feels himself start to yell, screaming, in a panic, at no one in particular. "Ple-please no! Don't…Don't take him! He's my best friend!"

Kendall's mind started reeling; thinking about Logan and how he would wake up, and no one would be there to comfort him, or keep him safe from that monster. There were tears streaming down his face a mile a minute, he got up, shakily, and walked towards the still open door. "S-someone…Someone! Please! Help!"

* * *

><p><strong>Uggh! This was short. But I really wanted to end it there. Anywho! Thanks so much for reading, review! <strong>


End file.
